Forgive Me
by X-wingPilot52
Summary: Post OOT. Link, obsessed with finding his lost friend, only looks ahead towards the place where he might one day be reunited with her. However, all he needs to do is look to the shadow trailing behind. Navink


This would have been finished ages ago but I lost the second rough draft. I only had it saved in the document manager and it actually decided to delete something that was outdated. Horrified as I was, I still had the first copy. I just had to not only retype it, but re-edit it as well. And I had to fix it up and add stuff. Man, why did actually decided to fix that problem?

Anyway, on to the story. It's another navink, though once again on a friendship level. Post MM, in case you couldn't figure it out.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Legend of Zelda, Navi would never have left Link. Therefore, it can be assumed that I do not own it, nor do I own any of its characters, plotlines, or places. Nintendo (the lucky bastards) own all of it and I'm just forced to buy the games.

**Forgive Me**

My hero, my Link…

My heart mourns to see you like this. Watching you waste the new life the princess has given you, away from home, alone out in lands as treacherous and unfamiliar as Ganondorf himself. If only I could tell you…If only…

I've heard your cries in sleep and the awake as you call for me. I know of your struggle, of the emotional turmoil that wells inside, of the gaping hole that exists in my absence. I'd do anything to ease it, to stop the pain and bring back the sweet joy I used to see upon your face. But I am unable to do anything. It is not the way…

Even now, as you begin to wonder if it your goal will ever be achieved, if it was not all just some dream, a false reality that you have just spent the real chasing, I hear you. I see you. Inside you are crying, unable to find relief and I am helpless to stop it.

My being aches and my heart yearns for you, to see you, to ease your weariness, your pain, to let you know that it wasn't all a dream and that what you remember was real. That I was real.

But fate is cruel and so are good intentions. She may have wanted to make things better for you, to give back what you had lost in the horrific, suffering battle, but instead she brought you nothing but emptiness and you now spend all your time searching for that which will fill the void.

But that's the thing. You don't even quite know what you're looking for. The past taken from you, you know not what you're searching for, only that it is a friend you hold dear.

The closest you came to filling this hole, to achieving your goal, was when you were with Tatle. She reminded you of me, your constant companion, though you didn't know it. But she wasn't forever, like I was supposed to be.

And that is why you are lost.

You've been thrown into a dark tunnel, without you guide to light the way. You stumble for the exit, but it is nowhere in sight and you start to despair. Still, your will is strong, and you continue to search, fruitless as it seems, and you hope and pray to be heading the right way (1).But it is not the right way and never will be. As you go ahead, groping for the next part, I hang behind watching your back. Always behind you, I do all fate allows of me.

Oh, Link! My poor, poor Link! I'm always with you; always there over your shoulder watching, hoping you'll notice me even though I can't let you. Every time you glance behind, I fly away, hiding from your ever-watchful eye

Forgive me Link, for I am unable to do anymore. I wish I could comfort you. My heart yearns to be with you, really with you. Not as a shadow that always trails behind, but as a partner and friend who can stand beside you, share in your laughter, your joy, your sorrow, your tears…

But most of all, more than any other hope, prayer, or yearning that I hold, is I wish you'd let go. Let go of my memory. The vague shadow that clouds your mind, never leaving, only giving you pain, let go. Return to your home, the land you made peaceful, and enjoy the innocence and freedom the princess has granted you. Move on, meet people, make friends, both old and new, raise a family, have a life, a future, and never look back on this lonely road.

Never look back on the past…on me…

Forgive me for my yearnings, my hopes, and my prayers. They're selfish and unwelcome. Please, disregard them and the traces of memory you hold dear and leave them behind. Forgive me, for I am only a fairy, a fairy who misses you too. Who can't go on without you…her partner…her Link…

So please…forgive me for not being strong enough to forget you.

* * *

(1) Many variations of this metaphor have appeared in my stories (mostly OOT one-shots) since the writing of this rough draft. I felt the need to point out that this is the original.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
